One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to a system, device, and method for wireless audio transmission. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relate to a system, device, and method for wirelessly transmitting music from a stationary record to an external receiver.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that conventional record players are believed to be typically complex in construction and rather large. Certain record players may require specially designed record discs while certain record players may be known to read the disc when the record player is run over the disc.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.